First Love: Hannah Montana Fan Fiction
by Nina's Imagination
Summary: Miley and Nick fall in love. They have flashbacks on previous moments they had. What happens when Miley recieves roses and Nick wants to say he loves her? Read to find out. REVIEW.


**CHAPTER 1**

_Some parts of this chapter contain some disruptive talking._

***NICK'S POV***

I watched her walk down the beach. She looked so hot in her bikini. All I wanted to do was get intimate with her. Maybe have a little fun. Miley Stewart, the girl of my dreams. I had always dreamt about her ever since the very first day I saw her as Hannah Montana, but there was one day we were close to kissing. I set up a romantic picnic that she really liked. We were 0.50 seconds away from kissing but Lilly and Oliver had to ruin the going-to-be action. Oh, how I hated Loliver, oh wait. I've got a new nickname for then: Liver! That's what I'll call them Liver. But I've got to find a way to talk to her again. We've never talked ever since that day. That moment. She had a cold-shoulder. She wouldn't send text messages to me, or even do anything at all. Our moments weren't in her head. All we talked about during some of our recording sessions was about our family. Totally boring.

***MILEY'S POV***

I think he likes me, too. But what I don't know is that if we are meant to be. I strolled around the beach; I kept looking at him once in a while. He was everywhere I was. I just knew we were meant to be. I made a magnificent choice. I walked up to him. "Heya, Nick!," I said happily. He smiled, for once. All he did was stare at my ass and look at my so seriously. Just like one of the dudes on the news right near the World Trade Center as the north tower of the twin towers collapsed. What a serious freak. "Hey, Miles!," he replied. He seemed happy, too. Oh how I loved the look on Nick's face when he was happy. Ha, such a cute boy.

We kept on talking and as I walked inside my house, I had that awkward lovely feeling that I have never felt ever since the Jonas' were in Cali. I took three steps back from inside of the house. I looked to the right, and to the left. Wow. To the left, it's my lucky side. There were red, rosy, beautiful flowers sitting there on the small covered bench at the front left-rear of my house's doors. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Of course, the clickity-clack of his sandals. Jackson! I didn't want him to find out about this, so I tried to throw the rosy red flowers into the house, but they were too heavy. "Oh look, Miley got a date after two years!," he said while giving a high-five to his newest best friend at college, Kanye. Kanye was a bitch just like him. I scowled at both of them. Especially Jackson. What a scrawny-little brat.

"Nice place," Kanye said to Jackson. "Thanks. Miley always shits all over it so we have to clean it," Jackson says. I dashed into that door, grabbed the flowers, and flicked it two times on each of their heads! What evil bitch-heads. How dare they? Jackson was such an ass-hole for a college student. Kanye should have never been paired up with Jackson as a room-mate. That was such a bad idea. But what the heck? I get to hit these dumb-wads! A token for me. Miley like a puma, ha!

***NICK'S POV***

I sat there on my couch. My brothers were both cooking in our exotic, creative kitchen. My family is exotic and creative. The walls of the kitchen are painted in many different colors. It looks like a jungle in there, but we usually keep it clean except for when out parents aren't home and on their sunny vacation every week of the summer. All I wanted to do right there was just call or text Miley. "Hey guys!," I yelled from the living room nearby the kitchen. "What?," Kev and Joe ran and sat next to me on the couch. "Should I text Miles or call her?," I asked them. "Call," they both said at the same time. They kept straight faces for approximately five seconds and laughed it off. "Haha guys, totally not funny," I said. "Come on!," Kevin yelled at me. "Thanks for the help?," I told them. What great brothers they were! NOT.


End file.
